Cassandra Aoi
Cassandra is one of the Five Sisters of Lab 13, also known as the Legendary Pandora's, the prototypes from which all Pandora's were based on. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi's aunt. Background She is not a normal human being but an artificially cultured individual who was reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a stigmata body that is over 80% stigma tissue, but because her body couldn't withstand the power of the stigma, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Cassandra was briefly awakened 14-15 years ago, and while awake raised and took care of her nephew Kazuya until he was only two years old. Forty years later during the 12th Nova Clash, she was awakened from her slumber along with her other sisters to join the battle. Appearance Cassandra has very long blonde hair, and a very buxom figure. Before the experiments, she wore a simple dark blue sleeveless top, a long white skirt, and kept her hair loose. When she awakens from her long slumber, her hair is pulled back by a black barrette, and she has inhuman yellow eyes, with orange pupils. She also has a green stigmata protruding from her collarbone, the same type Chiffon manifested during her last battle in Alaska. Cassandra also dons an elegant and low-cut white and lavender dress, with cross patterns around the hem of her raiment. Personality Cassandra is a loving woman who adores children, and despises mothers who don't love their children i.e. Kazuya's mother. She's very affectionate and protective of her nephew Kazuya, and glares at anyone who she deems a threat to him. Aside from him, she rarely converses with anyone, save perhaps for her father and her sisters. Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc Cassandra is shown on her knees, and coughing up blood as a result of the experiments of Lab 13. She's later placed in a stasis tube, her body greatly Novalized. 12th Nova Clash Forty years later, Cassandra emerges from her long slumber, fully armed and ready for battle. She unleashes a particle beam from her Volt Weapon, which decimates countless small-type Novas in her path. She watches as her fellow sister cuts one Nova to pieces, then sends out a series of cutting waves which rend several more asunder. She then appears, along with her sisters, after the Nova commander had apparently been defeated. She is reunited with her nephew Kazuya Aoi whom she affectionately hugs without reservation. When two Pandora's protest, she glares jealously at them. The squabble quickly ends as two important people appear on the scene: her father Gengo Aoi, and his assistant Su-Na Lee. Busters Arc Her first appearance in the Arc is in, of all places, Kazuya's bed. He awakens to find his hand upon her breast, which freaks him out and makes him fall out of bed. Ignoring his protests, she reaches out and presses his head into her deep cleavage. "Go on," she spoke, for virtually the first time in the whole manga, "drink it." Their tender moment was interrupted by her father, Gengo, who asked Kazuya to come with him. She's later seen with her sisters, being escorted through town by Su-Na Lee. She appeared indifferent to the attention she drew from people passing by. She's soon drawn to a store window, where she sees miniature baby dolls in cradles. Around that time, a young voice called out to her. She looked to the side, and saw a young girl nearby, asking to be lifted up near the window because it was too high for her to have seen. Cassandra grabbed the top of her head, and effortlessly lifted her into the air (like a basketball). She ignored Kazuya's protests, as the girl seemed to have enjoyed it. Suddenly, a woman's voice called out for the little girl, named Emi. Cassandra looked and saw a woman moving an empty stroller along. The newcomer apologized for any trouble her daughter might've caused, and offered to take her off her hands. Though instead of complying, Cassandra tightened her hold on Emi, against her mother's protests. When Emi's mother told her to let her daughter go, Cassandra was reminded of a similar incident with Kazuya's mother, and picked up the human by the throat. A few moments later, Windy came to her side, and told her regardless of how painful it was, stealing another mother's child was wrong. The blonde woman released her "victim," along with her child. She smiled apologetically, but the family fled in terror. She's later seen getting dressed for the dinner party, along with her sisters and Kazuya. They soon arrive at the party, which gets everyone's attention. Kazuya is called away by a blonde Pandora, while the sisters sit at another Pandora's table. One of the Pandora's seated offered the Sisters a bottle of wine, but Windy smelled it and turned her down. Teslad basically ignored her, but Cassandra became interested and motioned for the bottle. A few panels later, Cassandra is shown passed out on the table, and when the party is crashed by four intruders, she is carried off by an unknown Limiter. When the Busters storm the base and the dinner party, Gengo wonders where Cassandra's whereabouts are, as he figured she could easily neutralize the situation. However she is shown, still drunk and fast asleep despite the ensuing chaos. Abilities As one of the "Legendary Pandora", Cassandra possesses abilities that are many times stronger than modern day Pandora. Cassandra and Teslad together were enough to destroy most of the Nova army durig the 12th Nova Clash. Her Volt Weapon bears a resemblance to Ouka's Plasma Weapon, albeit much longer and possessing a longer handle on the side. She was able to fire an immensely powerful particle beam from the tip that is capable of destroying large numbers of humanoid Nova. She can swing the beam in arc to create a whip effect that can hit multiple targets on an horizontal plane. Relationships Gengo Aoi The one who created the Five Sisters via Maria Lancelot's DNA. After suffering serious side effects from the stigmata, Gengo placed her in a stasis tube so she wouldn't die. He reveres her as his own daughter. Maria Lancelot Since she and her sisters were created from Maria's DNA, that essentially makes her Cassandra's mother. Chiffon Fairchild One of Cassandra's sisters from the experiments. It is unknown if she knows Chiffon perished in Alaska a month before her own awakening. Lucy Renault Another of Cassandra's sisters, who was awakened a year before the others and placed among the Valkyrie contingent that Gengo created. Su-Na Lee Gengo Aoi's assistant, who awakened Cassandra and her sisters from their long slumber in the basement of Gengo's old house. Kazuya Aoi Cassandra's nephew, whom she raised until he was two years old. It was heavily implied that she breastfed him until she returned to her slumber. Fourteen years later, she is reunited with Kazuya at the end of the 12th Nova Clash whom she happily embraced, showing signs of maternal love. She also doesn't care for those who are familiar with him as she glared at his "would be" Pandora partners, showing signs of jealousy. Kazuya is very dear to her, according to Lucy Renault. Trivia *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number One. *She also seems to enjoy embracing Kazuya since she's been doing it since he was a baby, and after awakening she seems to still continue to do so in the present. *Despite her godlike abilities, Cassandra was shown to have a low tolerance to alcohol, as she was shown passed out on Elizabeth's table after imbibing some wine. References Category:Pandora Category:Character Category:Lab 13